


tonight, you're kinda cute.

by bunnydoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, bottom doyoung lives, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/pseuds/bunnydoyoung
Summary: “maybe i'll have a bite of my appetiser first? what do you think?” taeyong chuckles. “mhm…? which one are you even talking about? the buckwheat noodles?” dongyoung tilts his head to the side, mumbling the other possibleーall wrongーoptions.alternatively: doyoung and taeyong fucks before the 190319 yongyoung vlive





	tonight, you're kinda cute.

the fact that they finally got to be roommates on a tour, really made both taeyong and dongyoung all soft and giggly. of course, even slight teases from the other members like youngho saying, _“now dongyoung won't be running away from his room at night to give taeyong kisses_ ,” followed by yuta exclaiming, _“but now you can't help to wonder what they would do that they're in a room together.”_

 _they all know._  
they have been dating for quite some time and it's just so predictable of what they would do. it's none other them oozing with love for each other, laughing at dumb jokes, sharing thoughts and problems about stuff, learning about each other, and of course their legendary mini-battlesーwhich leads them to loving each other even more.

 

“ _in about two hours from now, both of you are required to broadcast a one-hour vlive. just be yourselves and enjoy,_ he said.” dongyoung reads the text he received from their manager. both of them have been lying down for quite some time cooing over animal videos together, after a walk to the convenience store to get some food for dinner. in short, it was just a switch between puppy videos and sea otter videos.

“oooh, we can have a little mukbang broadcast with all the food we bought earlier and chat?” taeyong suggests, looking to the side to face dongyoung. “yep, sounds like a good idea,” he replies as he proceeds to sit right back up as taeyong follows.

dongyoung does a little stretching, which made him look more like a bunny, and scrunches his nose. taeyong giggles at the sight.

“taeyongie, you're not hungry? we still have some time before the live. you can eat the spaghetti or something first, you said you were quite hungry earlier,” dongyoung asks with a genuine tone of worry, he just wants taeyong to be in good care.

“maybe i'll have a bite of my appetiser first? what do you think?” taeyong chuckles as he eyes dongyoung's neck, exposed like a plain canvas ready to be painted on. the white shirt he’s wearing isn't helping much, to be honest. “mhm…? which one are you even talking about? the buckwheat noodles?” dongyoung tilts his head to the side, mumbling the other possibleー _all wrong_ ーoptions.

taeyong places his index finger on the plush lips of dongyoung's, that was slightly pouting ever so cutely, he thinks. “ _you_ ,” he replies. “just want to mess around with you for a bit before we do the live later on…? is that okay with you?” taeyong continues, anticipating for an answer, heart racing. it's been awhile since they had time to waste and exceed a quick makeout session, and both of them knew something was coming when they were appointed as roommates.

an immediate laughter bursts out. _ah, i love you too much,_ dongyoung thinks. “yongie! you absolute cutie. of course we can fuck around. i'm all yours, yours to handle. afterall, maybe i just seek a little bit of that excitement,” doyoung replies with a large grin plastered on his face, gums on show. _god, he's an angel,_ taeyong thinks to himself. just looking at him makes him feel like all is good, and he's just falling in love over and over again.

“these lips aren't going to be kissed by itself, stop daydreaming about me!” dongyoung pouts again, scooting closer to allow full access. he knows taeyong too well. both of them giggled for one second before the energy quickly transforms. they kiss, which builds up into a kiss where they couldn't stop. it feels too good, too right.

dongyoung feels hot, his whole body jerking whenever he feels taeyong's contact against his body. mouths still in a wet contact, dongyoung adjusts himself to sit in between taeyong's thighs, just in the middle. “love, you.. mhm,” he manages to blurt out before kissing taeyong again. the next time they stop is when dongyoung pulls his shirt off, followed by taeyong's.

“ _fuck,_ ” the elder curses when he stopped to reply but instead sees dongyoung's lips glistening, swollen, eyes droopy asking for more along with a slight blush across his cheeks. “i love you too, doyoungie. too much,” he replies and proceeds to give a kiss on the neck instead. dongyoung whimpers, feeling weak in his boyfriend's grip and holding his voice when taeyong digs in and kisses him everywhere from his jaw to his shoulders.

taeyong then pushes dongyoung against the bed, feeling aroused and just a little bit out of his mind. “doyoung-ah, i want to mark you,” he says while ghosting on dongyoung's torso. “ _fuck_ , just touch me, do whatever you want, _ah_ ,” dongyoung curses while trying to buck his hips up to get some friction against his crotch. the elder is unconsciously searching for the good spots as he sinks his teeth in and kissing wherever he feels right. but after two to three bites maybe he was a little bit too focused.

“mhm..?! taeyongie!” dongyoung suddenly panics and jerks his body when he feels taeyong kissing the side of his neck a little harder than usual. “idiot! that's _not_ what i meant by ‘whatever’, not there…!” he weakly exclaims. “we have a whole ass vlive to broadcast later on and you're out here giving me hickeys on obvious parts!”

 _uh-oh_. taeyong might have gone overboard after he backs off and sees the accidental art he created on dongyoung's body with some noticeable ones on his neck.

with an adorable puppy-like pout, taeyong apologised. “doyoungie, i'm sorry, i couldn't help myself, i got too distracted…” dongyoung chuckles at the sight of taeyong being too cute. “pff,... as expected. you're lucky i have that jersey jacket to cover it with. silly baby,” he continues by pinching taeyong's cheek after sitting up. to be honest, dongyoung doesn't mind that much. makeup exists, he simply loves teasing his lover here and there for his priceless reaction. can't believe he's mine, dongyoung thinks.

“apology accepted but… now what? i'm all aroused,” dongyoung asks, giving a slight peck on the other's lips. he then feels a grasp on his hand, tightening the grip. “we still have time, what do you want me to do?” taeyong shoots a question back, feeling like his lover has the rights at the moment to decide due to the silly mistake he did. “mhm, wanna do naughty things with you,” dongyoung mumbles, unzipping his pants to release the pain he's feeling followed with a sigh of relief. taeyong then proceeds to pull dongyoung's pants off for him and oh god. he swears dongyoung looks like a tainted angel at the moment, all naked with hickeys all over him with a dizzy blissed expression. can't believe he's mine, taeyong thinks.

“i know you want to do naughty things with me, silly. mm, how about you just rest on your back while i figure out?” taeyong offers, gently guiding dongyoung to lie down, all pretty among the white pillows and sheets. what's turning on taeyong even more is when dongyoung spreads his legs wide for show, with his cock almost fully hard. well, it's fully hard when taeyong bends down to give kitten licks on the head, dongyoung quivering with his shaky thighs wanting more and more.

and _oh boy_ , the noises when taeyong starts to give full laps, slow at first and gradually faster, messier, sloppier. dongyoung is a whiny mess, even switching from trying to push taeyong's head to make him suck even deeper and also clawing the bed. he feels like it's heaven for minutes that seemed like hours.

“ _yong_ ーtaeyongie,... c'mere, hug,” dongyoung blurts, reaching his hands out. “mmm, you're so, so fucking cute,” taeyong hovers over his precious lover after giving one last blow. dongyoung hugs him tight, moans slightly louder when he feels taeyong's hand suddenly stroking his dick. worried that dongyoung would be too loud, he slows down. however the opposite happened and he whines louder, asking for taeyong to stroke his cock faster.

“please, _ah_ , … yong-ah, make me come, i'm feeling closeー” dongyoung squirms under taeyong, feeling overly sensitive. “go ahead, i'm here for you, you're doing good,” taeyong praises as he pumps faster and faster with a slightly tighter grip than before. seconds after, he could hear dongyoung's faint call for his name right when he feels warm liquid slowly dripping all over his hand.

they kiss more and more, nose brushing against each others’. “want… _more_ ,” dongyoung mumbles under his breath, finger tracing around taeyong's zipper on his jeans. “we still have time, mhm...” he pleads, slowly unzipping it this time. the elder has been hard for awhile and waiting for this opportunity, now filled with lewd thoughts with what he wants to do to dongyoung, how he wants to fuck him to be precise. the younger being all whiny and touchy indeed made him even more riled up.

“... want you to fuck me, fuck me hard and make me feel full and warm inside, yongie _please_ ー” dongyoung begs for one last time before taeyong drags him over, knees against the bed and ass lifted up. after pulling his pants off and tossing it down on the floor, he gives himself a quick stroke while admiring his view, dongyoung all pretty from the back.

dongyoung then reaches for something in his bag nearby on the floor, passing the item to taeyong. “fucking hell. you brought lube?” taeyong snickers, impressed by his boyfriend's sneaky act. “had a strong feeling you get to fuck me, noooow use it,” “got it, darling.”

after squirting it on his hands, taeyong gently inserts two fingers into dongyoung, thrusting it slowly but burying them knuckles deep. he grunts at how dongyoung reacts, all weak in his knees and bucking his ass back to get even more of taeyong. after a faster pace and an additional digit, dongyoung starts trembling even more and jolts when taeyong curves his fingers slightly inside him, trying to trigger his favorite spot. and then dongyoung loses his mind.

knees all wobbly, he can't even keep his ass up without taeyong's help of gripping his thighs apart for him. “ _fuck,_ … fuck. taeyongie, i want you in me,... _please_.. i want more, _ah_! want more than your, fingers.. want your thick, warm cock, please,”

taeyong moans in response, extremely aroused hearing dongyoung letting out shaky breaths and giving lewd remarks every 5 seconds. with even more lubricant, he strokes himself for one last time and aims the tip right against dongyoung's hole, circling around it before giving one hard push inside and _oh god_. nothing else ever felt better. _motherfucker's_ all tight inside, walls hugging his dick deep and secure.

“not too loud, doyoungie… _fuck_ ,” taeyong reminds him every now and then, fucking him good. he's not gonna lie, seeing dongyoung all weak and desperate for him makes him feel just a tiny bit evil yet it feels _so good_. with a tight grip on both dongyoung's elbow, he jams it in even faster and stronger. whining at how good it feels, hitting his prostate. he feels heavenly and at peak.

“can, i come on your face…? _god_ , fuck,” taeyong asks while giving long, hard thrusts. “mhm! anything for, you,” dongyoung replies softly. “i'm super, super close,” he then pulls out as dongyoung turns around to rest on his back, followed by taeyong scooting close to get off right at his face.

with dongyoung's mouth open, bangs wet with sweat, eyes fluttering and focused on taeyong's hand jerking himself off, taeyong couldn't lie that he feels like coming mostly due to that. seconds later, ribbons of his ejaculation gradually spurts out on the face of the angel. his angel. come on his tongue, his lips, dribbling off his chin, even some on his cheeks and eyelashes, making him automatically shut his left eye. due to the elder's quick response, he immediately wiped off his eyelashes so dongyoung could open his eyes.

“are you okay, ah… you look so fucking cute and sexy,” taeyong sighs in relief and pants. when he cups dongyoung's cheek, the younger cheekily played with some of the residue in his mouth and licked it off his lips. he knows he's cute.

in the midst of pinching dongyoung's cheek, a familiar ringtone plays. they look at each other.

“... that tone. that's our manager calling me, wait, go clean yourself,” taeyong panics a bit and reaches for his phone ringing amidst the pillows.

“... hello? ah, it's totally okay! no, doyoung and i were _not_ doing anything…! and we have plans to eat during the vlive,” taeyong responds to the call, keeping his coolー _until the devil acts._

“yeah, like a mukbang, _ah_ ー” taeyong blurts a subtle moan when he feels something warm and that's right, dongyoung is slowly licking all the remaining residue on taeyong's cock. he looks up for a second and continues sucking the tip, letting out a mewl when he feels like more come is leaking out.

“yeah, mhm… oh! we can start it later, _ah_ , than planned?” taeyong replies in the most stable voice he could possibly try. at the same time, dongyoung sits down and kisses the elder's neck, hand pawing on his thighs. “thank you, doyoung is showering right now anyway, we can… clean ourselves first before the live! thank you again, bye,” he ends the call and isn't even angry at dongyoung being a total brat since taeyong is actually the literal angel.

“doyoungie… what was that for? i could have moaned, loudly…” he asks carefully, stroking dongyoung's waist. “for _these_ ,” he points the the two hickeys taeyong made on his neck. “you're lucky i didn't suck you off harder…” dongyoung pouts. they then laugh and kiss lovingly just for a bit followed by taeyong making a weird, exaggerated expression. _“yong-ah, that's what your come taste like.” “...gross. but to think that you love me enough to swallow it, i love you too.”_

since they have some extra time to clean themselves up and rest a bit, dongyoung with his jersey jacket to cover up the hickeys, trying to look all composed and removing all the mess that is in frame, hungry tummies, the live broadcast went perfectly well and chill. both of them eating, chatting, just being lovely.

  
_“everyone, please call us yongyoung.”_

_“yongyoung yongyoung yongyoung,”_  
_“... tonight, you're kinda cute.”_  
_“yes, i'm cute.”_

_“what was the most delicious food you ate among that you tasted?”_  
_taeyong eyes dongyoung for a second, you, he thinks._  
_“that.” he points to the food dongyoung was eating instead._

_“doyoungie. when you feel down, you can rely on usー wait. what's that?” the elder wipes a tiny bit on dongyoung's bangs._  
_“hm? maybe a food stain.”_  
_“do you eat with your forehead..?”_

_“please give me the spoon~” taeyong hums, trying to find a spoon to eat his pudding. dongyoung reads the comments after taeyong decided to eat it with chopsticks instead. “please give me the spoon~” he says it cutely, in a tune. “wait. this is educational for babies? this will go viral!” dongyoung exclaims. “this will defeat baby shark. shall we make it?”... and they spend some time discussing the lyrics and the important aspects of it._

 

  
“yongie. _mhmm_ ,” dongyoung whispers as he dives even more in his boyfriend's warm hug. “yes? anything in your mind?” taeyong whispers back while gently pushing dongyoung's bangs aside to get a clear vision of his sleepy face even though only the night lamp was on.

“today was really good, the concert was fun and tiring, plus the quick sex…” dongyoung mumbles embarrassingly. “... but somehow it all works out and i'm not feeling worn out that much. i think it has something to do with being with you..?” he continues his statement into a question.

taeyong lovingly kisses dongyoung's forehead, tightening the hug. “today was fantastic. we even got our first vlive with just the two of us, and learn something new about each other everyday, don't we? also, are you saying i'm magical? that's cheesy.”

a light hit on the elder's chest. “idiot. that's not what i meant but, ... _but_ ,” dongyoung ponders and stares at the face of his lover, looking blessed and full of love to offer. taeyong giggles at the sight of him being confused and speechless. he sighs. “i love you.”

“taeyongie, i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.vlive.tv/video/119041  
> (yes... the italic convo during the vlive is real, i summarised it.) 
> 
> and that day, yongyoung nation was born and blessed. thank you japan. 
> 
> twitter: @taedoie  
> thank you for reading. ♡ ù__ú


End file.
